Various information is transmitted to a pilot who boards an aircraft. A pilot has to make a judgment in an instant based on transmitted information, as needed, and has to operate an aircraft. Accordingly, in order to ease burden of a pilot, a system which displays a message on a display, and transmits information to the pilot by sounds or warning sounds is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP1995-172396 A, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2002-008200 A and Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2013-193731 A).
A pilot who boards an aircraft sometimes has to not only control and operate the aircraft but simultaneously makes judgment depending on circumstance changing by the minute. Therefore, pilot workload is very high.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to lighten pilot work load in an aircraft.